


Labyrinth: Underground

by AlexYverr



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Jareth (Labyrinth) has Sibling(s), Underground (music video)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah entered the Labyrinth and for the last two of those years, Jareth has disappeared. Now as the Labyrinth is under threat from its own people Hoggle asks for her help. At the same time, a man named David stumbles into the mythological world that is the Labyrinth.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am here again with another story! With me missing David Bowie around this time of year I thought I'd rewrite a fanfiction I started a year ago. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything of David Bowie's or Labyrinth and just am writing a story.
> 
> Enjoy!

David Jones leaned back in his chair and reached for his pocket the blonde man pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Taking a long puff his nerves seemed to dissipate with each breath that let loose the large wisps of cancerous vapors. 

_I really have to quit,_ the blonde man grimaced taking another drag and releasing more into the smoke-filled room. His thoughts drifted to somewhere different, somewhere in the back of his mind that he couldn't figure out where it was from. A beautiful place that was full of fantasy elements, fairies, magic, and the like. The quiet sanctuary was loudly interrupted by a loud knock.

"Mr. Bowie you're on in ten," the stage manager's voice could be heard as the dressing room door was opened a crack. David visibly sighed and removed his gaze from the mirror in front of him. His daydream crashing around him as he rubbed his face.

"I'll be right out," David replied taking another deep breath; the door silently shut. A few puffs later he snubbed the smoke into the ashtray and made his way to the door.

Strutting through the dark hallway he put on a smile, he was doing what he loved. Climbing up onto the stage and towards a microphone David couldn't help but smile at the decent crowd set before him, "Hello everyone. Glad you all could make it tonight."

* * *

"Could that human be him?" A small but stout creature questioned in another building, another dimension even.

"Oh, come on Haggle-"

"It's Hoggle!" the dwarf stomped his foot in annoyance.

"That's what I said -anyways that couldn't be the king," the Goblin beside him frowned as they watched the human perform on stage in front of other humans, "he wouldn't hang around such pitiful creatures."

"Sarah wasn't pitiful," Hoggle frowned in annoyance.

"But she made the king disappear and once he did the Labyrinth became ruined! And you," the goblin bitterly jabbed Hoggle in the chest, "helped her."

"That was the king's fault!" Hoggle flung his hands into the air, "He's the one who fell head over heels for her!"

"Don't speak about our king like that!" The Goblin snapped and Hoggle flinched away, "And that filthy human is not Jareth! You will help me find the real king or I will have you thrown into the bog of eternal stench!"

"Bale rules the labyrinth now. You bespawler," Hoggle muttered the last part under his breath.

"What did you say?" His accomplice growled turning his red gaze to the dwarf.

"Nothing Hex just... nothing," Hoggle smirked, "I must be goin' anyway."

"Traitor," Hex mumbled as the door shut behind him, "Hoggle, that human, and the king will all pay."

OoOoOoOo

"Thank you, everyone," David grinned and walked off stage once his short set at the little bar was finished. Back in the dressing room, he noticed a small box sitting next to the ashtray. Out of curiosity and with a yawn David shuffled to it and peaked at the small gold ribbon tied to it. It read in ornate looping letters:

**_To: Mr. Bowie_ **

The musician just shrugged, probably a small gift from a fan. Tugging at the ribbon, it slid apart easily. Inside laid some sort of crystal ball. It showed his reflection perfectly just like a mirror. David thoughtfully reached out to touch it but when his fingers touched the cold, smooth, even perfect surface he jerked back as if shocked. Standing there for a few seconds he looked like a deer in the headlights not knowing what happened. _Did it just shock me?_

 _No. It couldn't have, it's just glass. Nothing more nothing less._ He thought as his gaze returned to the box.

After another minute of running a hand through his hair, he slowly reached towards the ball once more. The shock did not return but the cold did. David picked it up and turned it in his hands. For some reason, it made a smile appear as he continued to roll the crystal object in his hands.

"What a lovely gift," David chuckled lightly tossing it up in the air and catching it. Grabbing his belongings and leaving the dressing room the musician headed home. Oblivious to what would happen next.


	2. No One Could Blame You

David walked down the street lost in his thoughts, the cigarette butt in his mouth was still smoking but about gone. He dropped it on the ground before smothering it with his boot. Pulling the round crystal from his pocket he was immediately captured by its gaze. Walking into an alleyway behind the club his shoulder banged into someone. David's gaze didn't break contact with the orb until he crashed to the ground and the orb fell out of his grasp.

"I'm so sorry," a feminine voice apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," he waved her off as she reached down to help him up, "I wasn't paying attention either."

Her gaze seemed to follow the crystal ball as it rolled to her feet as if magnetized to her presence. Her body stood rigid and David couldn't help but notice the slight fear in her eyes. Suddenly she moved quickly to pick it up and hand it to him. "Here you go uh mister—"

"Oh, um just call me David," he quickly answered for her meeting her green gaze, holding out his hand to accept the cold orb once more.

_Something looked familiar about her eyes, but he couldn't place it._

She looked up and a little gasp escaped her lips as she dropped the glass object into his hand. Horror, shock, and even longing appeared behind her eyes as those emerald eyes locked on with his. _Too familiar. Like Déjà vu,_ David thought curiously

"You okay miss?" The blonde broke the quiet silence of the alley and their encounter.

"Y-yeah," she nodded closing her mouth, "I must get going. Nice meeting you David."

As she scurried away David couldn't get her gaze out of his head.

_Stupid,_ he mentally smacked himself, _you didn’t ask her name._

She seemed angry at him for no reason, her body didn’t say much but her eyes told so much. He had never seen such heartache and it made his chest constrict. She was like a ghost from his past. A figment of his imagination probably.

“I really need to lay off the cigarettes and booze,” he grumbled to himself glancing down the alleyway to where the mysterious woman disappeared. Something in the back of his mind told him to follow her but damn that would be creepy as all hell.

That image haunted his mind all the way to his apartment. He stumbled in what looked like a drunk stupor was actually him tiredly trapped in his thoughts. People glared angrily as they avoided the blonde man as he stuttered into his apartment block.

Taking a minute to rest his head against the cold wood he frowned, "I know I've seen those eyes before."

Fumbling with his keys he opened the door to his apartment with a groan. Papers and stray clothes dusted the ground while the scent of musty wood and molding walls filled the air. It wasn't much but it was home to the struggling artist. The blonde walked through the door and haphazardly draped his coat on a nearby chair. With the crystal clutched tightly to his chest he made his way to his room.

The world seemed to slow around him as he braced himself in the threshold of the bedroom. The world spun slowly as an unknown sweet scent filled his nostrils. The scent brought him comfort as he smiled blissfully. The feeling only lasted for a small second because just as he passed through the threshold a sudden migraine came over him.

_You have no power over me,_ a voice rang out through his mind as the crystal shattered in his hand Glitter fluttered to the floor as the clock in the living room chimed loudly. David desperately tried to cover his ears as black spots danced in his vision and the chiming got louder.

_You have no power over me!_ The voice started repeating as David's body dropped out from under him. Smacking his head on the edge of his bed the young man was out like a light.

Sarah hustled through the alley trying not to freak out about what she had encountered. Damn her for walking home at this ungodly hour. All because of the note that was left on her mirror that morning, telling her to meet with Hoggle, a good friend from years prior.

To meet him in the alleys of New York and he had never shown. The annoyed Sarah had trudged back through the soaked alleys, it had rained earlier in the day, to her apartment since the little dwarf had never shown up. That was when she ran into _him_.

Shivering she desperately pushed the thought away. He wasn’t going to shake her confidence. Not now. Or maybe she was going crazy.

A smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. _Yeah, that was probably it. Working too hard and going crazy._

_Psst._

Sarah froze in fear. Only to turn to the sound of a match. In the small flame she made out the face of her friend. Face slightly aged from the past years she hadn’t talked to him.

"Hoggle?" She called out softly to the darkness. Relief flooded her chest as she saw her friend’s face.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Her good friend's eyebrows knit together in concern, "You looked like you've been spooked."

"It's nothing," Sarah spoke quickly, probably too quickly as Hoggle studied her for a second.

"We haven't talked in a while. Why did you want to see me?" The 20-year-old quickly tried to change the subject. Desperate to get the image of his eyes out of her head.

Hoggle continued to study her but then as if to realize she won't say what was bothering her he sighed, "The Goblin Kingdom is in shambles, Sarah—"

"What why?” Sarah stared at her friend in shock, this was completely different from the last time they talked, “Last the time I talked with you everything was going well."

"Last time we talked though was two years ago Sarah…" Hoggle sighed looking at his feet.

_Two years? Had it been that long?_ She ran a hand through her hair, not ready for what her good friend was going to say.

“That was before Jareth left."

"Wait what?” Sarah's shock just grew as she thought back to only a few minutes earlier, “How’s he gone?"

"He’s been gone for a few years. We don't know what happened he just disappeared one day…" Hoggle started but Sarah was too lost in her thoughts _. Could that David guy be him? Oh lord._

"It couldn't be him," Sarah whispered shaking her head, "but then again… He had the same eyes as him, and he carried a crystal…"

"You saw him? I thought I saw him too, but it wasn't him," Hoggle's voice cut her from her daze, "Jareth would never be gone this far. But if you think it was him please I need to know where he is."

"I don't know Hoggle. I just ran into a man only a few minutes ago with Jareth's eyes. Hoggle what if he's here for me?”

"I don't know Sarah. But we need him back in the Underground Sarah. His younger brother Bale is a tyrant!"

"Wait he has a family?" Sarah gasped seeing Hoggle nod in response.

"He's a spoiled brat that's what he is," Hoggle grumbled, "treats us like shite. While Jareth had his kind moments Bale is just cruel."

"Oh, Hoggle that's terrible!" Sarah exclaimed; she leaned up against a wall and thought over her options, "What can I do to help? I don’t know where the man I saw went but I want to help Hoggle. How are the others? Are they okay?"

“They are doing good. Since I talked to them that is. I need to return soon before things get worse. If you have proof of Jareth being here, we must take it to the goblins. While as troublesome as they are, they can help us in our search. Since you are the only one who defeated him, they will believe you."

"Okay," Sarah gave the dwarf a determined look, "I will help. I don't want Jareth, wherever he is, creeping on me if he finds me. What do you need?”

"Meet me here tomorrow night when the moon is at its peak. The entrance to the Labyrinth will be open then. We can go and get the Goblin’s support."

"You have a deal," she smiled hugging him, "it's good to see you again."

"You too Sarah," the dwarf grinned hugging her back.

They pulled away and Sarah started to walk back from the dead-end when Hoggle called out.

"Sarah! Until I see you again please be careful!"

"I will Hoggle don't worry," Sarah smiled watching her friend blow out the fire. Thus, putting the alley in a blanket of darkness. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the wind chilled her bones as she made her way back to her home. She had to help her friends no matter what the cost.


	3. Life Could Be Easy

Early the next morning David came to with a sharp breath. He slowly blinked the darkness from his eyes and groaned loudly from the pounding pain in his head.

"What did I drink last night?" he grumbled letting his head fall into the dense carpet, only to lift it once more to stare at his outstretched hand. His fingers were covered in glitter and locked in a position that seemed like they once held something… that glass orb. He felt a hollowness enter his chest as he realized it must’ve broken when he fell last night.

The blonde yanked the stiff limb back and gently pushed himself off the floor. Frowning as the sparkly material gracefully fell off his hand, "Damn this glitter is everywhere…"

He shuffled into the small kitchen of the apartment and started the coffee maker. As he waited for the hot drink to brew, a bowl caught his eyes. Not just any bowl, a bowl full of peaches.

 _I don't remember having any peaches in there… it's been empty forever,_ David thought to himself.

The coffee maker beeped pulling his attention away from the bowl; he poured a mug and walked over to the bowl, immediately noticing the clear object that sat on top.

"Okay what the hell?" He grumbled grasping the glass orb that he thought shattered last night. Frowning to himself as he spun it around in his hands, "Dammit, David you need to lay off the alcohol. This shit is getting too weird."

Looking at the clock the musician almost spat out his hot beverage. It was almost five in the evening! He was going to be late for work! Grabbing his jacket David forgot the orb for a second before snatching it up and putting it in his pocket. With that, he was out the door and running to the club three blocks away.

"Ah David," his manager greeted him at the back door to the club, “You are late. You’re on in fifteen.”

"I’m sorry Mitch. I had a really long line," he let out a heavy sigh glancing at the brown-haired man, "I'm going to smoke I'll be back in ten."

"Right. Please don't be late," Mitch sighed stepping back into the club.

"You know me," David flashed a toothy grin, but the former rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry," the blonde waved him away and the door shut with a loud bang.

Leaning against the cold stone wall, David pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket. Once he lit it, he blew a puff of smoke and settled into the shadows of the building. The musician went through about three cigarettes before a shuffling noise made me freeze.

In the darkness, he could pick out the silhouette of a woman. She moved quickly in the darkness only to stumble over some unseen object now and then. David dropped the smoking butt and snuffed it with his heel. This alerted the woman however and she took off down the alley. It was the girl from the other day.

"Hey! Wait!" David called out to her and began to run after her. However, with all the twisting and turning he soon lost her in the darkened alleys.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath as he looked around him, "even better. I'm lost."

With a long breath, he stared down at his feet to see a running stream. _Maybe this will lead me somewhere._

_Following its path, he was only disappointed to find it only led to an emptier alley. It split off between three other alleys that seemed to go on forever into darkness._

"Is this some kind of joke?"

The musician’s head snapped away from the door and into another alley. Immediately his body turned and brought him closer to the voice.

_There she is. Now I can get some answers._

David couldn't help but mentally slap himself. _Why am I so obsessed with this girl?_ Maybe it's because of her eyes, their emerald color made him lose focus when they first met. It was as if he had seen them before but couldn't place where. Maybe they were from his dreams, he had no idea, but they intrigued him greatly.

Walking up the stairs he was about to knock when something called his name and brushed against his shoulder. David spun around only to find darkness meet his gaze.

"Who's there?" He called out but nothing answered, "P-please show yourself!"

_David._

"Who are you?" David called out to the whisper but this time it replied.

_Come closer…_

His legs mechanically moved towards the far edge of the alley's dead end. He placed a foot gently on the circle of tiles and was surprised to find a step there.

"You will soon find out who I am," the voice whispered getting louder and louder with every step, "very soon…"

The blonde tried to reply but his body wouldn't let him. It was as if he couldn't control his actions as his body moved down each stair at a steady pace. It was as if an invisible weight was pushing him to go down.

David could only watch as the light faded from the surface leaving him in pure black. It took a while for his eyes to adjust but when they did all he could see were stairs and stone. That was it. The more he went down the stairs the more the weight let go of him and now he could look around. Seeing his exit above had disappeared David sighed heavily.

"Guess I can't go back now," he grumbled continuing his slow pace.

Suddenly a step under his foot gave out and he went tumbling into a dark chasm. A scream ripped through his throat as his jacket was torn off and his life flashed before his eyes. The next thing David could register was a pain in his right leg as the musician landed hard on it. However, the pounding in his head and the adrenaline made him heed no attention to it. It seemed like forever before he could slowly peel his eyes open.

Until then he wanted to sleep.


	4. Down in the Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it and please feel free to comment! I love reading what everyone thinks of the story.
> 
> Once again thank you guys for reading!

Sarah let out a heavy sigh as she packed a backpack of supplies. This time she would be prepared for her journey into the Labyrinth. Packing food, water, an extra set of clothes, she smiled knowing she was ready. She tapped her chin thoughtfully looking around to see if she missed anything worthwhile. Not noticing anything important she slung the pack over her shoulder.

Since Sarah lived on the other side of town and with the moon rising, she would have to get a move on. Locking her door behind her she broke out into a sprint excited to return and see her friends once more.

She got to the alley she spotted David leaning in the shadows. The only sign of him was the fire from his cigarette. Sarah ducked behind into the darkness of the building opposite and tried to slink through.

"Hey! Wait!”

 _Shit,_ she thought and looked back to see him stubbing the smoke out. She broke out into a sprint through the darkened alleyways trying to shake his tall form. She nearly ran into Hoggle who was just waiting for her.

"Woah. Are you okay Sarah?" Hoggle asked noticing her distress.

"Yeah… just a… little winded," she panted resting her hands on her knees, "that man from the other day noticed me again. He tried to follow but I outran him."

"You could've just talked to him," Hoggle smiled and shook his head, she was still the insanely impulsive girl from five years ago.

"Well yeah but something just seemed off about him yesterday," she argued getting in an even more annoyed mood, "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"Well let's go then," she started walking in one direction but stopped when her friend didn't follow, "what are you waiting for?"

"You're going the wrong way," Hoggle hid a laugh, "c'mon I'll show you."

"That's not funny," Sarah grumbled as she followed his lead. After about a minute of walking, they arrived at a dead end.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sarah was now fuming, "This is a dead end."

"Look harder," Hoggle smirked gesturing to the dark corners of the alley.

Squinting it took the young woman a few seconds to actually realize that the small tiles that formed a circle. However, the circle was only a façade as a staircase spiraled down below the earth.

“This it?”

“So you do see it,” Hoggle lumbered over to the stairs with a smile, before waving her over, “come on.”

Sarah smiled and followed her friend down the steep stone stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest as they descended lower into the Underground.

The stairs seemed to crumble all around her, “Seems like it’s falling apart.”

“It’s been like that forever. Surprised you were let in. Can’t enter unless apart of the Underground or invited and even that’s on the fritz,” the dwarf gestured around him at the crumbling structure, “I fear the Labyrinth is dying.”

“If we find Jareth with the help of the goblins what will happen then?”

“When we do find him, we have to take him back to the Underground. Only then will the place heal,” he explained as he slipped on a weak stair, “watch your step.”

Sarah nodded stepping gingerly on the cracking step. From what she could see the Labyrinth needed help and fast.

It took a while before they reached the bottom and Sarah couldn’t help but gasp at the deteriorating structure of the walls. Dead plants littered the ground, more so now than her first time running its course. Hoggle moved along as if used to the damage from years of neglect.

They walked in silence for what seemed like a while before a loud crash sounded behind them. Sarah spun around to see the commotion only to have her blood run cold. Laying in a pile of dead branches was someone she least expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice came out harsher than what she wanted but he didn’t seem to respond as she stepped closer to him.

“Ss…” the man hissed trying to open his eyes, but his body went limp.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" Hoggle raised an eyebrow as Sarah snapped from her shock.

"His name’s David. He's the guy I ran into… the one who had the crystal..." she answered noticing his dislocated shoulder.

“Then that’s probably how he got here,” Hoggle kicked David’s foot but the latter was still out, “question is what do we do with him?”

“As much as I hate it we need to take him with us. He could give us away if Jareth’s brother finds him,” she patted his cheek trying to wake the unconscious man.

“Hey wake up!”

David let out a low groan as he slowly blinked his eyes, “Wha?”

Sarah couldn’t help but shiver at the familiarity of his eyes, “You alright David?”

The blonde-haired man only shook his head as he stared, bug-eyed at his surroundings of the glittery Labyrinth walls.

"W-Where am I?" he swallowed dryly rubbing his eyes. Testing his shoulder and wincing at the pain it caused him.

"You're in the Labyrinth," Sarah answered helping him sit up, "we might need to reset your shoulder. I believe it might be dislocated."

"But before that," Hoggle leaned in close and studied David's face, "how did you get here?"

"I-I really don't know," David stared at the dwarf in complete shock, “am I dreaming?”

"I wish I could say you are," Sarah smiled shaking her head, "Now David this will hurt a bit. I'm going to fix your shoulder—"

"Wait I haven't agreed to anything," David shook his head but cried out in pain because he moved his arm, "fine but do it quick."

Sarah nodded and grabbed some things she would need to do the procedure. After finding what she needed for a makeshift splint. It was only a few painful minutes later she was trying to force it back into place.

“Damn woman!” he cursed gritting his teeth as she glared at him.

“Stop whining I need to push it back into place,” she snarled as his mismatched eyes seemed to soften, “now hold still.”

He cried out as she forced the joint back into place. Hoggle seemed to cringe at the noise level as a bird cawed in reply to the man’s pain. David fell back onto the ground holding his pained shoulder. Sarah let out a string of apologies but he shook his head.

"Thank you," his voice was quiet but relieved, "uh can I ask how you know how to do that?"

Sarah just smiled, "My little brother fell out of a tree dislocated his shoulder. I had to look it up."

"Right," he nodded and after a few seconds slowly eased himself to his feet, "so where are we exactly? It looks like hell."

"We are in the outer parts of the Labyrinth. It's been in decay for many years, but it's gotten much worse when Bale took over," Hoggle started walking away from the two down the never-ending path.

David grimaced as he kicked a dead branch out of the way. Glitter scattered across the stone pathway in a shower, "But who is this Bale? Why—"

"You ask too many questions, don't you?" Hoggle turned to glare at the new addition to their party.

"Hoggle that’s rude!" Sarah scolded, "I was the same way when I first came here."

The dwarf merely rolled his eyes, "You at least started to ask the right questions."

David seemed to ignore his comment as his senses were basically overwhelmed with the sights and sounds that came to him. Every now and then these little red flames would show themselves over the walls but even less often were little blue fires over the wall. The blue felt much more inviting, so he made his way over to the wall but just before he reached out Sarah's voice stopped him.

"David? You alright?"

"What?" David blinked snapping out of his trance. Looking up the flames had disappeared leaving him to gaze up at a violet sky.

"I asked if you were alright," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You were acting very quiet and when I looked back you were venturing off. It's not really a good idea when we have Hoggle who know this better than both of us."

"I— yeah… sorry. I don't know what came over me," he blushed in embarrassment or maybe it was something else. David shook it off for now as Sarah took her hand off his shoulder.

"It's all good," she smiled before joining up with the dwarf ahead. David let out a loud huff and trudge along behind the two as the quietly chatted.

"Right. This should be the right path," Hoggle took a sudden left turn and David looked up half expecting to see those flames again. However, they weren't there.

The two humans continued to follow Hoggle through every twist and turn until he came onto a hut on the edge of a forest. Muttering something about goblins he made his way across the fallen branches and trunks. Knocking some code on the door, which suddenly swung open to reveal a grey and white sheep dog who shot out like a bullet. David flinched away when he saw the big dog come at him but visibly relaxed when it sat itself at Sarah's feet.

"Ambrosius?" Sarah asked and the dog barked in reply. Sarah just smiled and started to pet the dog excitedly as the dog wildly wagged his tail, happy he found his friend.

A shrill voice called from the hut, "Ambrosius you aren't supposed to— oh Hoggle it's just you," a little fox-terrier who stood on its hind legs walked out from the hut.

"Hello Sir Didymus," Sarah smiled, and the creature's mouth dropped in surprise.

"My lady Sarah!" He exclaimed bowing lowly to the ground, "It is good to see you. I'm guessing this is what Hoggle meant by the surprise he was bringing."

"I guess so," David pipped up with a nervous chuckle. The fox-terrier looked at the new addition with his one eye before letting out a growl. The blonde took a nervous step back.

"Where did you come from? I'll see that we'll treat you somewhat fairly if you surrender now!" Pulling a sword from its sheath he pointed it expertly at David, "I promised my lady that I would defend her life!"

"Woah Didymus it's alright!" Sarah laughed at David's reaction to the feisty knight, "This is David he's a friend of mine."

"A friend you say?" Didymus relaxed slightly, "I am very sorry my lady I did not know. My apologies Sir David a friend of my lady's is certainly a friend of mine."

"Don't call me sir. Just David," the man chuckled softly as Didymus nodded dutifully.

"Where's Ludo?" Sarah asked not noticing the other part of the trio.

"That traitor saw my brother as a threat and took him away!" Didymus stamped his feet in anger.

"Brother?" David piped up but Sarah shushed him.

"It's a long story."

"Seems everything is," David crossed his arms, he turned his eyes to the surrounding area of the dying forest and small shambling hut. Everything seemed so lifeless and it made his chest feel hollow.

"Let's go inside. Things aren't safe outside. He could be watching," Hoggle gestured everyone inside, "it's a tight squeeze but it'll do."

Sure, enough the hut was tiny but was much bigger than David thought. It was big enough for a small sitting room, kitchen, and bedroom. However, sleeping arrangements, especially with a dog, will be rough. Hoggle gestured for them to sit as he pour some tea for the group. David just held the cup in his hands, relishing the warmness between his fingers.

"So…" Sarah sipped at her drink, "could you guys explain from the beginning how this all happened?"

Didymus and Hoggle looked at each other before sharing a nod.

"Well you see," Hoggle started, "it happened a little over two years ago…" 


	5. A Land Serene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about this late update! Hopefully more will come soon. As of right now my computer is in the shop and I am rewriting stuff on my phone. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hoggle brush off a small stool before sitting down with a sigh, "It started a few months after you defeated Jareth. He became not himself, a heartbroken man per se but he just wallowed in sorrow. It wasn't long before we found out the Labyrinth was dying. Jareth managed to snap out of his depression about three years ago when he finally realized what was happening. For a while the decay seemed to be at bay. That was until one day when Jareth disappeared entirely from the Underground itself. In the wake of his disappearance his brother Bale strolled in; invoking his right as true heir to the kingdom. Of course, none of us could really argue with him as he had a mandate from the High Kingdoms of the Fae."

"There are other kingdoms?" Sarah gapped surprised that there was more than just the winding maze.

"Of course, there are m'lady!" Sir Didymus grinned, "There is the fae, the dwarf, the elves—"

"I think she gets the point," Hoggle rolled his eyes, "Anyways, the kingdom continued to decay even after Bale took over. He's an even worse king than Jareth. They call him the _Tyrant of the Labyrinth_. The goblins wouldn't dare go against Bale... he's known for much crueler punishments—"

"That's simply unfair," David spoke up making everyone look to the quiet man. The blonde immediately realized this and sank into his chair a little more.

Forcing himself to take a breath he sat back up and continued, "well um what I mean is… if the Labyrinth was getting better once Jareth started putting effort into it but only got worse when he left; why would they replace him? Wouldn't his kind go searching for him?"

Hoggle snorted, "Even though he had high ranking parentage he was still a troublemaker. No one enjoyed having him around in his youth. Jareth and Bale's father is the king of the High Kingdoms. Thus, making Jareth crown prince and Bale prince. Their mother was the daughter of goblin king at the time, making Bale the successor to the kingdom when he came of age. As for the Labyrinth it's what the other realms call a heap of garbage, forgetting that one of the main gates to the Aboveground is located here."

"But when I ran it was—"

"Jareth, I know," Hoggle held up his hands, "he never talked about how he got here but rumors said that the kingdom chose him and Jareth was put in the position as soon as he came of age. I would expect Bale was rather irate at what happened but Jareth's first years here were rough," he looked at the fox terrier who nodded in agreement.

"Twas a long time ago," he sighed reminiscing at the past.

"So he and the Labyrinth are connected... and in order to save the Labyrinth we need to find Jareth," Sarah crossed her arms but the thought about seeing his smug face came across her mind until she remembered something, "David where's that crystal you had the night I ran into you?"

David grimaced and looked away from everyone's gaze to the worn wooden floor. They probably wouldn't believe her; I mean it was just a dumb orb—

"David?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you have it?"

The blonde cringed and turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"It was in my jacket…" he spoke meekly, "but when the stairs dropped from out under my feet it was ripped off…"

Sarah let out a frustrated sigh, "Well that plan wouldn't work. Who do we have on our side Hoggle?"

"Just us I'm 'fraid. What was that original plan you had?"

"David had one of Jareth's crystals, but I guess it's lost to the world now. I thought we could find a way to summon him using his magic," he noticed her eye roll of a glare in his direction.

 _What did she have against him?_ David clenched his fists in annoyance. He could only watch as the three friends gathered forming a plan. The man sat there almost awkwardly trying to add his two cents into the mix.

However, nothing came to mind and he was forced back into silence. Looking out the window he saw the darkened forest as the sun set over the mythical maze. A sense of longing filled him as he stared among the sparkling trees and into the underbrush. Creatures tittered and scurried along the forest floor knowing that as soon as the sun set, they would be in more danger than before.

* * *

"So, we don't have any magic, nor do we have any help," Sarah brushed her hair thoughtfully.

"We do have allies," Hoggle replied, "but they did not believe that we would bring you back."

Sarah snorted indignantly knowing that the excuse was dumb. They feared Bale, everyone seemed to. She however would make them believe that they could defeat the Tyrant of the Labyrinth. She would help them see.

"So, what is our first plan?" She rubbed her hands together. Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other with knowing smiles. This was the Sarah they missed.

"We get our allies. There is a village called Craydon on the other side of the forest," the dwarf explained, "it will take two days to travel but that's where most of Bale's enemies live. Other than the ones in the Goblin City. We can send a message to them from there. If we are good with that, I will start packing supplies"

Sarah grinned and nodded. She watched her friends split off to help prepare. Glancing at David, who sat in the window, she noticed a far away look in his eyes as he stared out into the Labyrinth.

The Champion's smile grinned as she remembered her trip five years ago. How she had wished her brother away. How she was cocky and how those thirteen hours changed her outlook on things. How the Goblin King offered everything to her… She shook her head as a dull ache settled in her chest. She never realized what he was offering until a few years later, thus deeply regretting it. For as she grew; her affection of the king did as well. However, she would never dare to call for him as she did for her friends out of fear.

 _He was probably angered by her refusal, he probably gave up_ , she thought remembering the barn owl. It had watched her years after her run but one day just disappeared. That was right before she went off to college and with the work that had piled up; she soon forgot about her friends as well. Until she started writing down her adventures in order to be publish. Those stories however were still sitting on her desk in her apartment, there to collect dust until she returned home.

"You alright Sarah?" Hoggle returned with a small bag and began to pack food up beside her.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking on the past," she smiled nostalgically.

"Nothin' wrong with that," the dwarf followed her eyes towards David and scowled, "what do ya think about him?"

"He has to be Jareth, Hoggle. And I think you knew already," she turned to glare at the dwarf who gazed at the ground.

"I had a feeling Sarah but honestly he has not shown any idea that he could possibly be Jareth."

Sarah only laughed shaking her head, "I'm surprised you'd be looking for Jareth. How much you disliked him after all."

Hoggle copied her smile, "Yeah surprised me myself. But I think it's for the better of the Underground as a whole. Even though he was cruel, he had his moments of good."

Sarah nodded still believing his story but not by much. She glanced back over at David who was now trying to have a conversation with Sir Didymus. The only problem with that was the fox terrier continually talking his ear off.

"Ambrosius this is not for you!" Hoggle scolded loudly she glanced back to the dwarf who was tugging on the bag as the sheep dog tugged back. _How she missed this place._ Standing up she knelt down and pet Ambrosius on the head, the dog immediately dropped the bag wanting attention from the human.

* * *

"Sir?" Didymus' voice gently called pulling David out of his trance.

"Hmm?" David blinked glancing over at the smaller being.

"A lovely place tis it not?" the fox smiled fondly when the human nodded.

"It really is," David returned the gesture as he glanced outside, "it is a very beautiful place."

"Will you help us with the preparations? We head out on the morrow."

The blonde rubbed his eyes and pulled in a long breath, "Right yes. I am sorry uh… what was your name again?"

"Sir Didymus," the knight took off his feathered cap and bowed low to the ground, a gesture long practiced and perfectly executed, "Knight of the Goblin Kingdom, Guardian of the Bo—"

"I don't think we need to go into all these formalities," David couldn't help but chuckle at his ally's antics.

Didymus rose again and placed his cap on his head, "Right Sir David."

"No. No just call me David. Please. Just David."

"Yes sir," Didymus saluted and David could only facepalm. Sarah must've seen this for she was laughing at the two. David blushed profusely and started grabbing stuff Didymus instructed him to take. _Oh, how embarrassing_ , he thought to himself _, this place is a literal fever dream. What have I got myself into?_

* * *

A figure lounged in a throne tapping his leg in an annoyed manner. The throne room remained silent as ever creature under his rule avoided him in this mood. Brushing his pale blonde hair from his face he let out a low growl.

"Hex!" The moody king called out and the little goblin came running as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

"Yes sire?" Hex looked up at the lounging fae in front of him.

"You forgot to bow to your king. You sniveling fool," Bale growled. The small goblin realized his mistake and dropped to the ground immediately, whimpering for forgiveness.

"My apologies your majesty-"

"Stop groveling you worm," he didn't even look at the goblin but just picked at his nails, "have you gotten any word on the activation of the Aboveground portal?"

"That gardiner dwarf, Hoggle was leaving the scene with a woman and a man. The woman her name is Sarah Williams, I remember her well. The former king before you really loved her. Um the man on the other hand..."

"Go on," he waved his hand.

Hex swallowed loudly, "Um well here's the thing sire... The fungeyes report he has the eyes of the former king-"

Bale's glare froze the poor goblin in his tracks, "My brother was banished from this land Hex. I did it myself. You," he stabbed a finger in the goblin's direction, "helped me do it. Now it is impossible for him to come back."

Hex gulped and nodded quickly, "Y-yes sire, but he could be trouble if people do think of him as Jareth—"

"He won't be a problem. No one will believe it's him because it's not. He can't return to the Underground. Keep an eye on them Hex, once they gather their resistance we shall march on their location," Bale sat up and lazily stretched, "we will instill fear into the ones these freedom fighters trust the most."


End file.
